The Vigilants of Valkryi
The worship of Valkryi is one that is generally very peaceful and exists to give support and aid to wolves that fall under the worship of the goddess. Valkryi is worshiped by many wolves individually, and by whole packs. While the worship of Valkryi tends to lean more towards a peaceful existence, there are sometimes exceptions to this, a wolf whom is devoted that is more warlike in nature. To each their own, so long as they remember their daily prayers and devotion to the goddess in everything that they do. Deity Role Valkryi is known as a guardian of the skies to the wolves that worship her, but she is also a protector of packs, provider in times of need and is said to bless worthy mothers with healthy births. It is believed that worship of this deity, which includes a small daily prayer at the beginning or end of each day, will provide the above things. Physical Description When Valkryi is said to have been viewed by a wolf, they are generally seen as a wolf of whatever species that is viewing it. Her pelt is said to be of an iridescent blue, and her eyes a brilliant silver. She has rainbow feathered wings. She will appear most often to wolves whom are very faithful to reassure them of their path, should they fall astray. Practices & Beliefs Seeking Knowledge Those that worship Valkryi are always encouraged to learn new things. As Valkryi wishes to protect the wolves under her care, she also wills it that those wolves also continue to learn. Heralds are generally the ones that tend to gather this knowledge, however, other faithful of Valkryi are never discouraged from discovering new things. In some packs, the ranks of the wolves are based on which ones have amassed more knowledge. Offering Guidance As well as seeking and gathering knowledge, the faithful of Valkryi also are happy to offer this knowledge to others that might be in need. Primarily, they amass this knowledge for their allies and their packs, however, the goddess also promotes sharing this information with strangers that may be in need. Wandering Heralds, very often, will go forth into the world to act as advisers to wolves in need or teachers to those that need education. They do not require payment for their services, and often, will refuse any sort of payment if offered. Heralds For packs that worship Valkryi exclusively, a Herald is chosen to act as the pack's shaman and voice of Valkryi once every 10 years. This prestigious title is given to wolf of a particular bloodline of the gods that has attained immortality in their 10th year of life. When the pup is born, initially, the pack will know that it is to become the Herald by the strange runic symbol that will be found somewhere on it's body. Once the pup is known as the future Herald, they then will study under the current Herald for 10 years until such time that they are able to take over when they are finally blessed with their immortality. When a new Herald is of age, the previous is released from service. The Herald usually comes from one particular bloodline, but in the case of a bloodline being wiped out, a new one will generally be graced with the gift of immortality, so long as all of the wolves remain faithful. Any pack that falls out of worship of Valkryi loses the gift of the Heralds. The herald is the main gatherer of knowledge in the worship of Valkryi. They are the ones that typically go about and gather as much knowledge as they can in all areas so as to help the others in their pack. Thus, the Heralds are often the most sagely wolves in a pack, and are respected just as much as the Alpha of said pack. A Herald generally serves as the adviser to the Alpha of the pack. Heralds released from service generally leave the pack and become wandering faithful, whom attempt to peacefully speak the words of the goddess and guide others that may need it. They will continue along this path until they are slain or returned to the goddess in some other way. Very infrequently, Heralds that are no longer able to serve will stay with their pack and act as a pup-rearer or protector. The Chosen Once every 100 years, a Herald of a pack is given a sign that tells them of a wolf that is to be the deity's "chosen". This Chosen wolf is indicated to be a strong wolf, and one that will be the future leader of a prosperous pack that will change the fates of those around him or her. Often, this Chosen is from another species or pack than the Herald that receives the vision. Only one Chosen is ever indicated every 100 years, and only to a single Herald, whichever is the closest to said prospective Chosen's location. Worship & Rituals Worship of Valkryi is said to provide assistance to those that fall under her guidance. It is stated that she will help wolves whom believe to find food in times of scarcity, to have healthy litters and to be protected against ill that may befall them. Followers of Valkryi will cherish the view of an open sky and strive to be able to be facing an area that provides a view of the sky upon resting, so that when the light touches their face, they may awake to the new day. They do not generally enjoy being taken away from having a view of the sky for overlong periods, as that is where they feel the goddess' power flows from. Valkryi also will offer the above protections to single wolves as well, so long as they remain faithful to her. Wolves do not need to be in a pack to gain her boons. Daily Prayer "Goddess enlighten us, we praise your light from the skies and the air from the clouds in your name. To you I/we pledge our faithfulness until we pass from this world." To be said at the beginning or end of each day. Bounty Ritual If a faithful pack is experiencing difficult hunting, such as during a harsh winter or a drought summer, should the Herald of the pack seclude themselves for three days and three nights without eating, drinking, viewing, or speaking to another wolf, Valkryi will bless them. An overwhelming bounty will be found by the strongest hunter or gatherer on the dawn of the next day to allow the pack to make it through this time. Warrior Ritual If a pack or an individual is about to be overcome by an enemy, or has fallen under attack, it has been said that so long as the Herald of the pack performs the ritual of the warrior, they shall overcome their adversaries. The ritual is thus: A beast of air must be slaughtered and the blood of said beast used to grace the foreheads of the warrior(s). As they now carry the "blood of Valkryi" with them, they shall prevail. Healthy Litter Ritual If a healthy pup is desired, the faithful wolf must anoint themselves with the blood of an air creature, after eating it's heart on the day that the birth is expected. Should this be done, a healthy litter will arrive safely into the world. Joining the Religion Recruitment Those that recruit for Valkryi are known as "Wandering Heralds" and they do not so much recruit as they do simply offer knowledge about the goddess, allowing those whom wish to listen to make their own choices. Godless Ritual If a wolf wishes to come into Valkryi's protection, they must perform this ritual. This can be performed by any wolf in any time of great need, even if prior, they did not believe in the goddess. A creature of the air must be caught and killed by the wolf, and feathers must be removed and crafted into a necklace, which the wolf must wear. Once they have completed this, they must recite the daily prayer while wearing the necklace. Necklaces made for this reason are often kept as cherished relics, and sometimes, passed down to pups when they come of age. History Creation It is not known exactly where and when Valkryi as a deity originated from, but it has been said that she was created by a wolf that had aspired to fly but had no wings. This wolf was said to have climbed the highest mountain, standing atop the highest point, and had surrendered themselves to the wind. Instead of falling, it was gathered up into the skies and thus, Valkryi was born. This legend is generally passed from one Herald to another, though any idea of what, whom or where has been lost to the ages. Legends In the history of the worship of Valkryi, there has been a Di'shei that was known as the "Great Protector" for her aid to lead the pack through several attacks that were being made on their homelands. Through her worship of Valkryi, she was able to bring the pack back from the brink of extinction not once, but at least three times. This Di'shei's name has been lost to the ages, but it is said that they were a brilliant creature with beautiful markings and feathered wings. In packs that worship Valkryi, then, a wolf that gains feathered wings is hailed as a "blessed" wolf and held in high regard. Wings of this nature are said to be gifts of the goddess. The all Di'shei pack of Sessru has worshiped Valkryi as long as any of them can remember. They may, in fact, be the first and most dedicated pack to the goddess, for there is a legend that is passed down from Herald to Herald, which seems to reflect that. Long ago, it is said, that the wolf who originally formed the pack, a male named Sessru, came as a loner to a great mountain. He had left his original pack days before, due to having a disagreement with that Alpha, a godless wolf whom pillaged and raided as he wished, causing all others that might live around them to be always fearful. Even many in the pack had become fearful, wondering when retribution would eventually come for them. Sessru had gone to the mountains for guidance, climbing up to the very highest peak. It is said that there, he met a beautiful silver colored Di'shei with sky blue eyes. Instantly feeling a bond between them, he spoke to her, wishing her to become his mate. She accepted, only if he would worship the goddess that she did, a goddess of the wind called Valkryi. She spoke to him of the peace that one could find in doing so, and Sessru realized that had been what he was looking for all this time. Accepting, they left the mountain and went on to start the great pack named after it's originator, dutifully worshiping Valkryi. In time, Sessru's old pack found him, and the Alpha waged war on the burgeoning pack. Due to their faith in Valkryi, it is said that in the massive battle, Sessru came out on top, yet instead of slaying all those that had waged war against the pack, he offered them instead, to join him in peace. Thus, the great pack of Sessru became larger, and all the wolves within came under Valkryi's protection. Past Chosens The earliest Chosen that most wolves can remember was a Dynroth named Ki'rin, 100 years ago. This particular wolf started out as a loner, and after she found out that she was the Chosen of Valkryi, she went on to save a Dynroth pack from an affliction that had been killing off their younglings by finding a special herb. That particular pack went on to be a driving force in restoring peace and prosperity to a large section of the lands that included several other packs, whom have since lived in peace. A gourom wolf named Sorine was the most recent Chosen, (Spring 2342, Year 1, in the Sverige timeline) and together with Freyja, a Herald, she had formed the peaceful pack of Divum in the southern part of the lands of Sverige. She joined the religion of Valkryi after some time, and even performed the appropriate rituals for a healthy litter when she became pregnant with pups. However, two weeks after the pups were born, she died from complications after birthing, which was very traumatic for Freyja and the pack. Current Chosen There is not a current chosen at the moment. (If anyone would like to create a character to be "chosen" as far as a plot line, please contact Calico via pm on Sverige!) Related *Home *Sverige *Groups Category:Groups